bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Hex
"They say that a man with revenge in his heart is supposed to dig two graves: one for his enemy...and one for himself. Well, I guess mine will just have to wait." : -Jonah Hex Jonah Hex is an human outlaw and later became a disfigured, gunslinger bounty hunter in the late 1800's who was horribly scarred on the right side, and after his brush with death was seemly given otherworldly powers, such as being able to talk with the deceased after bringing them back to life for a moment or so. He is easily identified by the right side of his face being grotesquely scarred, which hides his honorable nature. History Early Life Jonah Hex was born sometime in the year 1838. Raised by his alcoholic father Woodson Hex, Jonah was a regular victim of physical abuse as a child. His father eventually stopped supporting him and sold him into slavery with an Apache tribe at the age of 13 during 1851. They worked him constantly until one day when he saved their chieftain from a puma, and he was welcomed as a full-fledged member of the tribe. The chief took Jonah in as his own son, but his adopted brother Noh-Tante grew jealous. Noh-Tante shared Jonah's affections for a young girl named White Fawn, so he betrayed his brother during their manhood rite at the age of 16 and left Jonah for dead with their enemies the Kiowa.1 He is rescued by a Cavalry patrol, although they shoot him in the gut when he tries to stop their slaughter. Left for dead a second time, he is nursed back to health by an old trapper in the woods. Returning to his tribe's camp, he finds them long since gone Civil War During the American Civil War, Jonah Hex (Josh Brolin) served as a Confederate cavalryman until his commanding officer, Quentin Turnbull (John Malkovich), a general for the Confederates who is obsessed with the fall of the Union, ordered him to burn down a hospital. Hex refused, and was forced to kill his best friend, Turnbull's son Jeb. Family's Death After the war, a vengeful Turnbull and his right-hand man, Burke (Michael Fassbender), a psychopathic man who often takes pleasure in those he kills or torments, tie up Hex and force him to watch as his house is burned down with his wife and son inside. Turnbull then brands Hex's face with his initials, "QT", and leaves him to die of thirst or exposure. Jonah's Curse Days later, American Indians find Jonah and revive him with their mystical powers. While they did manage to bring Jonah back from the dead, it is stated that they couldn't bring "all of him back". As a result, Jonah acquired the ability to, as long as he maintains physical contact with the corpse, temporarily resurrect and communicate with the dead; the corpse physically and mentally brought back to physical condition prior to death (apparently, only Jonah sees them restored like that. To everyone else, they continue to seem decayed and lifeless). It is also explained that the fresher the dead, the quicker that body begins to burn up as they are being touched. Once contact is broken, the corpse instantaneously reverts back to its former, lifeless condition. When Turnbull apparently dies in a hotel fire, Hex satisfies his hunger for vengeance by turning to bounty hunting. Powers and Abilities Although some don't call him a supernatural creature per se, Jonah Hex is a supernatural gunslinger. * Longevity - Jonah is immortal and hasn't aged a day since the Crow Indians cursed him. * Clairvoyance - Jonah Hex has the power to talk to the dead by touching them, temporarily resurrecting them. However, when he doesn't touch them, they revert back to being dead. Category:Characters Category:Hunters